


Everything we've been through

by Multifandomfics20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfics20/pseuds/Multifandomfics20
Summary: Follow the Marauders through their journey threw Hogwarts and everything that follows. there will be a lot of twists and turns but somehow these four boys will survive Hogwarts
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	1. Everything we've been through Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first part in my multiple part series following the Marauders journey each chapter is a school year. also I wrote Peter in but if you notice he doesn’t say a lot in my fic it’s because I had a really hard time writing him this is a eventual wolfstar fic but it’s a slow burn. Let me know your know your guys thoughts. also this fic is more Remus centered there will be stuff about the other boys as well

The day Remus got is Hogwarts letter was the happiest day of his life, the day started of normal he was eating breakfast with his mom and dad and they were having normal conversations his mom was talking to his dad about the latest ministry law that had gone into effect “Lyall I just don’t think it’s reasonable to not have a due process for people who are being arrested what if they are being falsely accused?” “Hope you are not being reasonable these are serious criminals why should they get any rights” and before Hope could respond there was a knock on their door.

“Remus honey will you go get the door?” Hope asked gently. Remus got up and went to answer the door when he opened the door there was a middle aged woman in green robes “hello Remus I’m here to talk to you and your parents may I come in?” Remus not knowing what to do stepped aside and let her in

“Remus honey who is it?” Hope asked as she came into the living room where Remus and the strange lady were “Professor Mcgonagall what are you doing here?” “I’m here to discuss Remus’ education at Hogwarts along to deliver Remus’ letter. Here is your letter Remus” 

Remus grabbed the letter excitedly and opened it while Remus was opening the letter Hope and Lyall were looking at Mcgonagall like she was crazy “but he’s a werewolf” Lyall blurted out and before Hope could smack him Remus dropped the letter and went and hid 

“Remus headmaster Dumbldore and I are both aware of your condition as will your teachers at Hogwarts should you choose to accept may I also mention that there will be a special place for you to have your transformations in a safe space” Remus came back out from hiding and looked at his parents “so there will be a space for him to have safe transformations and also he won’t be singled out and no one other than the staff will know” Hope asked “that is correct the letter has all the supplies he will need for Hogwarts this upcoming year, now if you’ll excuse me I must return to Hogwarts I look forward to seeing you there Remus” Mcgonagall smiled at Remus then apparated out of the house. 

Later that night Remus was rereading the letter when he heard his parents arguing. “Hope there is know way we can send him to Hogwarts what if the wrong person finds out he’s a werewolf and they come after not only him but us?” “Lyall he deserves to have a normal childhood and it’s not his fault he is who he is and Mcgonagall said he would be protected and I trust Dumbledore” “fine” “good can we go to bed now” yes my love” then Remus stopped hearing them so he turned off his flashlight and went to sleep himself. 

Now it’s September 1st and Remus is at the train station saying goodbye to his parents “Remus be careful and make some friends Hogwarts will be the best time of your life I love you so much” Hope says then she pulls Remus into a hug “I love you too mom” then Lyall pats him on the back “have fun son” 

Remus hears the engine on the train and runs up and boards the train and as soon as he gets on he bumps into somebody “I’m so sorry” and before Remus can continue the boy who has extremely crazy hair laughs “It’s cool, I’m James Potter by the way. Would you like to sit together?” “yeah that would be great I’m Remus Lupin by the way” “nice to meet you oh look there is a compartment with only two other boys in it” they walk in “I’m James this is Remus can we sit with you guys?” “sure I’m Sirius this is Peter” 

Remus noticed that Sirius was unbelievably attractive “Sirius as in Sirius Black?” James asked “yep that’s me you are very clearly James Potter, don’t be spooked by the name I hate my family as much as your family hates my family” Remus noticed that Sirius and James were both very confident where Peter and himself were more shy. 

“So what house do guys want to be into?” Peter asked “Gryffindor obviously” James said instantly “any house other than slytherin but preferably Gryffindor” Sirius said after James “I’m thinking I would be best in probably best in hufflepuff” Remus said all of them turned to him and Sirius asked “why hufflepuff you seem like either a Ravenclaw or a Gryffidor to me” Remus didn’t say anything only pulled out a huge book “I’m going to read for a little bit but be as loud as you want I don’t mind” the other three talked the rest of the way to Hogwarts while Remus was stressing over how this was gonna work.

Eventually they made it to Hogwarts and everyone was getting off the train. Once all the first years were gathered and by the entrance hall Mcgonagall came in, “Welcome to Hogwarts, The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted”

Remus didn’t really pay attention until he heard James name being called “Potter, James” almost as soon as the hat was placed on his head the sorting hat shouted “Gryffindor” then he hears “Evans, Lily” she was a beautiful redhead and when he looked over to the Gryffindor table James was staring. 

The sorting hat was on her head for a little while then it yelled “Gryffindor” “Pettigrew, Peter” the hat was on for a couple minutes then yelled “Gryffindor” “Black, Sirius” the hat was on for a short time then yelled “Gryffindor” 

Almost everyone in the great hall was surprised once Mcgonagall got her composer which didn’t take long she continued “Snape, Severus” the hat had barely been placed on his head when it shouted “Slytherin” “Lupin, Remus” Remus sat down on the stool “ah your a tricky one and a werewolf I see” Remus was stressing when the hat continued “oh don’t worry secret is safe with me now what house should I put you in clearly not Slytherin ah what about Ravenclaw no that won’t work” “please pick Hufflepuff” “nah, you're not the Hufflepuff type I have my decision” “no please no” Remus thought then the sorting had yelled “Gryffindor” 

Dinner passed in a blur Remus ended up sitting with James, Peter and Sirius. After dinner was finished Mcgonagall came up and all the Gryffindors shrank down not knowing why she was there “Remus will you please follow me to my office I need to have a word with you” Remus nodded and stood up to follow her. 

Once they left Sirius looks over to James and Peter “I wonder what that was about” Sirius said “I don’t know but it looks like the perfects are gathering everyone and we should go before poor Peter passes out from tiredness” 

Meanwhile in Mcgonagall’s office Remus walked in and saw headmaster Dumbledore and someone else were there “sit down Remus” Dumbledore told him Remus sat down then he continued “Remus this is Madam Pomfrey she will be the one to help you after your transfermations, now let’s go over how this will work” 

After the conversation Mcgonagall escorted Remus back to the Gryffindor common room “Remus you need to be careful you have a very big secret that is important who knows, so just be careful” when she finished her sentence the reached the common room “I will be careful professor” Remus said at that she smiled “your password is kidney beans” at that the portrait opened. 

Remus walked inside and as soon as he did someone walked into him “oh my gosh I’m so sorry I was reading my book and not paying attention and now I’m rambling, I’m Lily” Remus smiled “I’m Remus what book are you reading?” “Hamlet It’s by William Shakespere” “oh I’ve read that one it’s very interesting” Lily smiled and then was called over by one of the other girls. 

Remus Saw James and Sirius sitting on the couch “Oi Remus where have you been?” Sirius asked, Remus didn’t know how to answer Sirius’s question then he figured it out “My mom gets sick a lot so Professor Mcgonagall took me to her office to discuss when I would go visit my mother” James and Sirius both looked at him sympathetically. 

Remus felt uncomfortable and wanted to change the subject “so Sirius tell us about your family” now Sirius looked uncomfortable but he quickly covered it up “well I have a younger brother we are pretty close my parents will kill me when they find out I’m in Gryffindor, but I don’t care because I hate them anyway. What about you James tells us about your family” “well I’m an only child my family and I are really close and my dad gave me this” and James pulls out a corner on an invisibility cloak Sirius and Remus both gape at it, “imagine all the pranks we could play with this” Sirius says James tucks the cloak away. 

A perfect comes up to them “It’s lights out guys, you three along with Peter Pettergrew are sharing a dorm” they all walk to their dorm and get in their pajamas and go to bed. Remus was the first to wake up, he just layed in bed for a little while thinking when he looked at the clock it was 6:00 a.m. 

Remus decided he was going to get up and get ready, he went to take a shower and when he touched the faucet it burned his hand “ahhh” he moaned in pain, he quickly grabbed a washcloth and turned off the faucet he left the bathroom and went to his trunk for his first aid kit after he finished banaging his hand he heard Sirius stirring, Remus quickly put his stuff away and grabbed his clothes. 

Sirius sat up “Remus what happened to your hand? Are you ok?” “yeah I’m ok, I just cut my hand” “let me see” “no it’s ok, I’m going to breakfast if you want to come with” “yeah okay I’ll come with you just let me get dressed” “ok I’ll wait for you in the common room” 

Remus walked out of the dorms and down the stairs into the common room, he saw Lily on the couch and decided to go talk to her “hey Lily how’d you sleep?” “hey Remus I slept great” she was about to ask him about him then she saw his hand “Remus are you ok? What happened to your hand? You should go see the nurse” “Lily I’m fine, I just cut my hand I don’t need to go see the nurse” just then Sirius came down “hey Remus you ready to go to breakfast” “yeah I’m ready, are James and Peter still sleeping?” “yeah they’ll probably sleep through breakfast” “ok let’s go” 

When they walked into the great hall at this point everyone was waking up and coming to breakfast. Sirius and Remus sat down to start eating when he noticed all the dishes that held the food were made of silver so he carefully grabbed a piece of toast and that was it “Remus aren’t you going to eat more than that?” “no I’m not really hungry” which was a lie he was starving but he didn’t want to risk burning himself. 

Before Sirius could continue to ask questions owls swooped in, Remus got two letter and so did Sirius but he noticed Sirius fidgeting and that’s when he noticed one of the letters was actually a howler before Remus could say anything the howler exploded “SIRIUS ORION BLACK HOW DARE YOU BETRAY THIS FAMILY LIKE THIS YOU CAN EXPECT SERVE PUNISHMENT WHEN YOU GET HOME. THE DISRESPECT AFTER EVERYTHING YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE DONE FOR YOU THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US IS BY BEING AN AWFUL GRYFFINDOR YOU ABSOLUTE DISGRACE YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN AT ALL. ALL YOU ARE IS A DISAPPOINTMENT” 

Everyone was staring at Sirius including the professors Sirius looked like he was ready to cry but then quickly covered his emotions and read his second letter then he looked at Remus “who are your letters from?” Remus could tell he didn’t want to talk about the howler so he opened the letters quickly skimmed it “my mom and my dad what about you?” “my cousin Andromeda she’s the only other Black not in Slytherin” 

Mcgonagall came and gave everyone their class schedule and that’s when James and Peter walked in and sat down next to Sirius and Remus “you could have at least woke us up,” James said as he was fixing his food “well be aren’t your babysitters James” Sirius said playfully Remus laughed and looked at the class schedule “it looks like we have transformation first” 

They all ate and talked and made jokes until it was time to go to class. When they got to class the four of them sat down together after the lesson they were all gathering their things and getting up to leave “Remus can I have a word with you?” all the boys stopped and waited for Mcgonagall to talk “not you three just Remus” the other three gave Remus a look but left and shut the door. 

Mcgonagall cast a silencing charm “since they are probably going to try to listen, what happened to your hand Remus?” Remus shrugged “it’s nothing professor” “Remus let me see your hand” Remus held up his hand and she undid the bangide and looked at it “how’d you burn your hand?” Mcgonagall asked “I touched the shower faucet and didn’t realise it was silver so it burned me” “Remus you should have this looked at this by Madam Promfrey” Remus shook his head “if I go get it looked at I’ll be late to charms” “Remus I’m taking you to Madam Promfrey and it’s not up for negotiation” 

She walked over to the doors and beckoned him over “I don’t have any classes for an hour now let’s go” she opened the door and Sirius James and Peter all almost fell over “you boys should be getting to charms don’t be late or I’ll be forced take points” the boys were speechless but then Sirius spoke up “what about Remus?” “Remus will be coming with me now get to class and don’t make me tell you again” 

The three of them walked away even though Sirius looked upset “come along Remus” they went to Madam Promfrey’s and got his hand looked at and rebandaged then Mcgonagall walked Remus to charms class. Remus walked in and sat with the boys. 

Remus and the other three quickly got into a schedule and were pretty close and it was now mid September. They were all in the common room one day Remus was reading a book Sirius and James were playing chess and Peter was watching when James suggested “we should pull an epic prank” “what kind of prank James?” Sirius asked “well we could use the cloak and sneak up on snape and pour a pompion potion into his pumpkin juice” James suggested “as long as we don’t get caught it sounds fun and harmless since the potion wears off” Remus said.

Remus agreed and Sirius and Peter nodded their heads “great! We’ll do it tonight at dinner” James said happily “do what?” Lily Evans asked “nothing Evans” Sirius and James both said. It was now dinner time and Remus and James had boiled the potion, and now all four of them were under the invisibility cloak with the potion in James hand they quietly walked up to Snape who hated all four of them especially James and Sirius when all four of them were right behind Snape James poured the potion into Snape’s pumpkin juice and then they quickly shuffled out of the great hall took off the cloak tucked it into Remus bag. 

They walked back into the great hall like nothing had happened and as soon as they walked in Snape took a drink of his juice and as soon as he did his head turned into a pumpkin they all burst out laughing as did almost everyone in the great hall after Mcgonagall rushed over to him and smelt his juice she realised what had happened to his head “Snape your head will be like that for about a hour please go see Madam Promfrey please” 

Mcgonagall walked over towards the four of them and the four of them quickly went to sit down when Mcgonagall stopped them “boys” she said sternly they all stopped and turned to her and tried to look innocent “Mr. Snape seems to think the four of you are behind the prank that was pulled on him” Remus was the one to speak “Professor it wasn’t us we did laugh at it but almost the whole great hall did” 

Mcgonagall actually seemed to believe them “fine you may go, also Remus remember what I told you the first day please” and then she walked off “mate what was that about?” James asked “it was nothing, let’s just eat after our first of many successful pranks” they all smiled and walked to the table and sat down and ate Remus still having to be careful only took a little food. 

“Remus you should eat more than that you’ve barely eaten all day” Sirius said worriedly “Sirius I’m fine, I’m not that hungry” which was a lie “Remus you always say that but you need to eat” this time it was James that spoke up worriedly Remus could feel himself starting to get upset so he just stood up before they could continue “guys I’m not feeling so good I’m going to head to the dorm. I’m really not hungry and I’m fine with the amount I eat” Sirius went to say something but before he could Remus walked off. 

He ended up at the astronomy tower. Remus sat on the edge of the wall and at that moment he felt absolutely awful and he just couldn’t stop and tears just welled up in his eyes and spilled over and then he couldn’t stop crying “why do I have to be who I am, why can’t it all just stop I can’t do this anymore” and at that moment Remus had never felt so awful and he considered just falling off the tower but before he could he felt someone grab his shoulder 

“Remus what are you doing? Were you considering jumping down?” Remus didn’t know what to say to Professor Mcgonagall so he just nodded his head “Remus honey why would you ever consider that?” “What other option do I have how am I supposed to survive the rest of my life being who I am? I’m a monster” “Remus that is never the option you are not a monster. You can’t help who you are, but you doing that won't help anything imagine what your mother would do if something happened to you” 

Remus broke down crying at that and Mcgonagall pulled Remus into a hug “Remus will you please come with me to Madam Promfrey’s office?” Remus nodded and they walked down to Promfrey’s together. When they arrived, Promfrey was surprised to see them. 

“Professor Mcgonagall what are you and Remus doing here” “Remus honey will you sit down so I can talk to Madam Promfrey?” Remus nodded and sat on the bed while Mcgonagall and Promfrey walked to her office “Poppy I went up to the astronomy tower and I saw Remus and he was about to jump” 

Promfrey gasped and then Mcgonagall continued “I’m worried about him so I don’t know what to do. Do you still have you still your psychologist friend of yours?” “I do, what are you thinking?” well do you think you could get him to come here tomorrow but under the raider?” Promfrey nodded “well I think we should have Remus stay here overnight and then have your friend come talk with him tomorrow and obviously Remus being excused from classes tomorrow. I’ll double check with Headmaster Dumbledore to see what he thinks” 

They both walked out to where Remus was and Mcgonagall crouched down “Remus would you be okay staying here tonight and then meeting one of Madam Promfrey’s friends?” Remus nodded “okay I have to go right now but if you need me at all just tell Promfrey and don’t be afraid to tell her and I’ll come right away okay?” “yes” “good I’ll be back tomorrow to come see you and also bring you breakfast” 

Remus started to tear up but nodded and Mcgonagall pulled Remus into a hug after the hug she walked off. The next morning Mcgonagall was walking down to breakfast to get Remus something to eat. She almost walked into James, Sirius, and Peter they all looked concerned.

Sirius was the one to speak “Professor have you seen Remus he said he wasn’t feeling well and was going to the dorms and when the three of us went to check on him he wasn’t in the dorm and didn’t come to the dorm the whole night and I know he didn’t just crash for a couple hours because I stayed up all night waiting for him” “Remus is in the hospital wing but before you running to see him he can’t have visitors right now or all day until he is released” “what happened to him is he ok?” they all asked “that is very personal and it is up to Remus to tell you now please go to breakfast and don’t be late to class” 

Mcgonagall walked into the great hall and fixed a plate with lots of stuff and then grabbed an apple then went and said something to Dumbledore and left. They all sat down “do you think we could sneak in with the invisibility cloak and see Remus?” James suggested “yes!” Sirius said and then he went to run to the dorms then James grabbed SIrius “let’s be a little more discreet yeah?” “fine James how are we supposed to be discrete “it’s not like anyone knows we have it so let’s just get up slowly and it’s not like anyone can stop us” Peter suggested “perfect plan Peter!” James said. 

They went to the dorms to get the cloak. Meanwhile Mcgonagall had just reached the hospital wing and then she walked in and saw Remus stur in his sleep and start to wake up she thought he looked so relaxed and it made her happy seeing him like that. Remus sat up “Professor Mcgonagall what are you doing here?” Mcgonagall shut the door and then walked over to him and sat down, “I told you I would bring you breakfast so I grabbed you some food to eat” then Mcgonagall cast a silencing charm and locked the door “now eat your food” 

Remus started eating and then stopped “are you staying?” Mcgonagall sighed “I thought I would just stay here to make sure you’re okay. Is that okay?” Remus nodded then she heard bang at the door and she turned at looked at Remus who looked scared “Remus honey whoever is there can’t hear us and they can’t use a spell to unlock the door because it’s a different type of locking spell that is not taught at Hogwarts”

And as soon as she said that Madam Promfrey walked in “hi Remus how are you today?” she also nodded in greeting at Mcgonagall “I’m okay” “well would it be ok if one of my friends came and talked to you today?” “what about classes?” Remus asked “Remus Headmaster Dumbledore and I both agree that it would be best to give you the day off” Mcgonagall added “sure” Remus said quietly “okay Remus now I have to go prepare for classes I will come check on you later ok?” Remus nodded. 

As soon as Mcgonagall walked out of the room she ran into something and three boys fell out of nowhere, she noticed it was Sirius, James, and Peter and that they had been under an invisibility cloak “what on earth are you three doing? And where did you get this?” and she holds up the invisibility cloak “Professor what are you doing here?” James asks nervously “that is not your concern now answer my questions?” “we just wanted to make sure Remus was ok, please don’t take away the cloak my father gave it to me it’s been in our family for centuries”

Mcgonagall sighed “Mr. Potter this is not a toy but on account of this being a potter heir loom I won’t take it however you three boys have detention every night with me for a month. And for the rest of today you will be supervised by either a teacher or a perfect till lights out and if your behavior is ok it will only be today if not it will be a week. Now come along with me to my office transformation is your first class and I have to prepare” 

The boys looked like they were about to object “boys if I hear even a single complaint I will double your punishment” they all shut up and followed her to her office. After Transfiguration Mcgongall had a Gryffindor prefect walk them to their next class and at lunch a perfect was sitting by them. 

“Black where is Remus?” Lily asked “none of your business Evans” “he’s not your pet Black but it looks you three are other peoples pets” “back off Evans” Sirius growled “look Evans Remus is in the hospital wing but we don’t know why and Mcgonagall won’t let us see him, so Sirius is upset and we also got caught trying to sneak in and see him and this is part of our punishment” James said “wait so you're his supposed friends and you don’t know what’s wrong?” Lily asked “correct” Peter said. 

Remus ended up talking with Promfreys friend for like four or five hours and after that Mcgonagall came and saw him and said he could go back to the dorms whenever he wanted, Remus wanted to study so he decided to go back then Mcgonagall walked back to the Gryffindor common room “Remus if you ever need anything my door is always open please come talk to me when to me when your upset okay?” “okay, Professor thank you for everything” 

He walked through the portrait hole and as soon as he did Sirius, James, and Peter all came running up to him “Remus are you okay?” Sirius asked “I’m fine Sirius I just got sick but I’m better now” “well we actually have detention” James said looking at the clock “why do you guys have detention?” “because we were trying to come see you and Mcgonagall caught us after she had said no to coming a visiting you,” Sirius said. 

Remus was shocked that they cared that much “come on Perfect we don’t have all day, places to be people to see” James said “we’ll be back in a little bit I left my notes for you on your bed so you can study like I know you want to” Sirius said then they all walked off. 

The next week flew by James, Sirius, and Peter no longer had to have 24 hour supervision but they still had detention and the full moon was tomorrow and Remus was feeling awful he was tired, cranky, and he hurt “Remus tomorrow night we should pull another amazing prank” Sirius said to him at breakfast “not tomorrow Sirius I don’t feel like it, you guys can” “but it’s no fun when it’s just the three of us” James whined “guys I don’t feel up to it maybe another time” 

Remus walked off and ended up walking to Mcgonagall’s office, he knocked and as soon as he did the door opened and he saw the Headmaster and Mcgonagall “ah Remus how wonderful to see you now I must be going good talking with you Minerva” after he left Remus was just standing there “Remus honey sit down” Remus sat down “now what can I do for you Remus?” Remus had ended up talking to Mcgonagall. They were both almost late luckily Remus had charms which was only a few classrooms down. “Remus if you’re late give this note to Flitwick” Remus nodded and walked off. 

He got there just as class was starting and he sat next to James. It was the night of the full moon, it was right before he had to go to the hospital wing the boys were all in the dorm and Remus got up to leave “Oi Remus where are you going?” Sirius asked as he messed with his wand “I’m going to visit my mother remember she gets sick a lot so I have to go visit her” Remus walked out of the dorm to the hospital wing.

”Remus just on time how are you feeling?” Madam Promfrey asked “I’m okay I hurt but that’s nothing new” Promfrey sighed “okay well I’m going to walk you down to the shrieking shack where the whomping willow has been placed” “you don’t have to come with me if you don’t want to” Remus said “nonsense I’m coming with you plus I need to show you how to get past the willow” Remus just nodded and they walked to the whomping willow. 

“Ok Remus how you get past is you tickle the branch right here” and she deminstraighted and the willow stopped moving “now I will come check on you as soon as the moon has set okay?” “you don’t have to it won’t be a pretty sight I wouldn’t want to upset you” Promfrey sighed “of course I’m going to come check on you don’t be ridiculous” 

Remus went through the willow and closed the door and went upstairs and then the moon rised and he transformed. The next thing he knew he was in the hospital wing in a private room “Remus your awake we were getting worried for a little bit let me go grab Pomfrey” Mcgonagall said and stood up to go get Madam Pomfrey, Remus was surprised to see Mcgonagall sitting in the chair but then he was trying to figure out how long he had been out. 

Mcgonagall and Promfrey both walked in Madam Pomfrey came over “Remus how do you feel? I know you must hurt” Remus went to sit up but that hurt and he winced Mcgonagall helped him sit up “this moon was hard the wolf doesn't like new places” then they heard a bang outside the room and Remus shrank down “it’s ok Remus I’m sure it’s just a student who is being dramatic” Promfrey said “I’ll go check on them” Promfrey walked out of the room. “How long have I been out?” Remus asked Mcgonagall “it’s currently dinner time” Mcgonagall said. 

Remus ended up staying in the hospital wing till the next night luckily it had been the weekend so he didn’t miss any school. Remus walked into the common room just after dinner Sunday night “Remus your back we thought you were never going to come back” Sirius said as he ran up to him. 

Time quickly flew by and it was the day before Halloween and the four boys were plotting their Halloween prank that they had been planning for a month when the portrait hole opened and Mcgonagall walked in everybody in the Gryffindor common room was confused as to why their head of house was there “Mr. Lupin will you please come with me” she looked very serious the four boys exchanged a look thinking they were in trouble and she was questioning one at a time. 

Remus stood up and walked to Mcgonagall “is something wrong Professor?” Remus asked “Remus please just come with me” they both walked out of the common room “do you think she knows about the prank?” Peter asked “I don’t know mate” James said. 

Mcgonagall walked Remus to her office and when they entered he saw Headmaster Dumbledore “Remus why don’t you have a seat” Dumbledore said, “am I in trouble Professor?” he asked Dumbledore “no Remus your not in trouble we just have something to tell you” Mcgonagall said “Remus I don’t know how to tell you this but someone attacked your mother she didn’t make it” Dumbledore said. 

Remus was in shock and didn’t believe it “that can’t be true she owled me yesterday saying everything was ok” Remus said “Remus” Mcgonagall said “no no please, no” Remus said and he broke down sobbing Mcgonagall pulled him into a hug and Remus sat there sobbing for probably half an hour “can I go home and see my father?” Remus asked and then Dumbledore went to the floo and talked to Lyall.

Dumbledore came out of the floo “Remus your father says you can go home he apparently already has the funeral planned for tomorrow” Remus started crying more “can I go now?” “yes you can and once you get there I will get you your stuff” Mcgonagall said and then Remus floo’d to his house. 

Mcgonagall sighed “I don’t know if he will ever recover from this Headmaster” Dumbledore sighed “I don’t know Minerva all we can do is be there for him” Mcgonagall nodded “I’m going to get his stuff and bring it to him” and Mcgonagall walked out of her office. 

She walked into the Gryffindor common room and again everyone looked nervous but Sirius, James, and Peter all ran up to Mcgonagall “where is Remus? Is he okay?” Sirius asked “Remus had something very personal come up I’m just grabbing some things for him” Mcgonagall said “what’s wrong?” James asked “Mr. Potter that is not your concern ''yes it is, he’s our friend” Sirius said. “Mr. Black there are some things you don’t understand when Remus comes back it is his choice whether or not he tells you. But if I find out you pressured him into telling you I will personally make sure you have detention for the rest of your first year, is that understood?” they all nodded and walked back to the couch. 

Mcgonagall had gone and dropped off Remus’ stuff and saw he was hiding in his room crying while Mr. Lupin was surrounded by people, she gave her condolences and went up to Remus’ room and sat with him for awhile and then returned to Hogwarts.

It had been two days and the three boys still hadn’t seen Remus. They just got done pulling a prank on Slytherins, they walked into their dorm and saw Remus. All three of them ran over to Remus “Remus are you okay?” Sirius and James asked at the same time. 

Remus just looked up at them and shrugged, when the three boys looked at him, his eyes were super red and puffy “Remus what’s wrong?” Sirius asked Remus almost burst into tears but held himself back “it’s my mom” and that’s when he broke down in tears “what’s wrong with your mom?” Peter asked “she’s dead” and that’s when he started sobbing.

Sirius pulled him into a hug and just held him while he was sobbing. After like fifteen minutes Remus pulled away “what happened?” Peter asked and James smacked him “she was attacked” was all Remus said “Remus I’m so sorry” Sirius said.

Time had quickly flown by the three boys made sure to constantly keep Remus distracted and happy and they had gotten a couple detentions for getting caught pulling pranks but they were focused on making Remus smile.

Tonight was the night of the full moon Remus had been cranky all day and the boys just thought it was about his mother so they were trying to cheer him up “Remus let’s go play in the snow” Sirius suggested “I don’t feel like it Sirius, I think I’m just going to go to the library” Sirius sighed he didn’t want to upset Remus by pushing him into doing something he didn’t want to do “okay if that’s what you want”

As Remus was walking away Sirius noticed that Remus looked ill. It was lunch time when the three boys saw Remus and he looked really ill “hey Rem are you ok? You look ill” Sirius asked “I’m fine Sirius just tired” Remus sighed “you really don’t look good Remus” Lily said “but out Evans” Sirius said “he’s not your property Black” Lily said “both of you I’m fine” Remus said to both of them. 

It was night time and the boys were getting ready for bed when Remus stood up to leave “Oi Rem where are you going?” James asked, Remus didn’t know what to say “um my father needs to see me, so I’m going back home” and Remus left.

“Anyone else think Remus is lying?” Sirius asked “no I think so too we should follow him under the invisibility cloak” James said, they all agreed and got the cloak and quickly followed after Remus.

They were like ten feet behind Remus as they followed him as he went to Madam Promfrey and out to the whomping willow where Promfrey left Remus “what is he doing?” Peter whispered “I don’t know let’s follow him” James said, they followed him into the shrieking shack and they were climbing up the stairs after Remus when they suddenly saw Remus transforming into a werewolf “run” was all Sirius could say and that’s when the wolf noticed them and chased after them they had almost made it out when the werewolf clawed James foot the other two boys pulled James and they ran and made it to the entrance of Hogwarts and collapsed.

When Sirius looked up he noticed Mcgonagall and she was walking towards them “what in heaven's name are you three boys doing out here?” and that’s when she looked down and saw James ankle which was bleeding pretty bad “oh boys tell you didn’t do what I think you did” Mcgonagall said as she was picking up James to take to the hospital wing “we didn’t know Professor we knew Remus was lying when he told us where he was going tonight so we decided to follow him” Sirius explained as they were walking to the hospital wing.

When they arrived at the hospital wing Madam Promfrey had just arrived there as well “boys you could have died tonight and that would have killed Remus” Mcgonagall said as she sat james on the hospital bed “what in heaven’s name happened” Promfrey asked and then looked at James ankle and gasped “did the boys?” and she couldn’t even finish her sentence “yep” was all Mcgonagall said “James ankle is the only damage but his ankle didn’t look good to me” Mcgonagall said 

Madam Promfrey examined James ankle and cast a charm to stop the bleeding “it looks like the wolf nicked one of you bones and cracked it, I can heal the bone but it’s going to hurt to walk on I’m going to put a bandage on it then give you a set of crutches that you have to use for the next 24 hours”

While Promfrey was bandaging James ankle Sirius decided now was the time to ask questions “how long has Remus been a werewolf? Why didn’t he tell us? Is he going to be okay?” Mcgonagall sighed “Mr. Black those are questions to ask Remus, and don’t make him feel like you hate him. Also how do you three feel about this?” the three boys looked at each other, “it’s not Remus fault and we won't tell anyone” Sirius said “yeah” James and Peter agreed.

After James ankle was bandaged up and he the crutches they were sent back to the dorm when they walked in everyone stopped and looked at them “you okay mate?” Frank Longbottom asked James “yeah, I hurt my ankle and can’t walk on it for 24 hours” James explained.

None of the boys slept that night and as soon as the moon set they walked down to the hospital wing where they saw Madam Promfrey in her office it had probably taken them half an hour to get to the hospital wing because of James crutches “where is Remus can we see him?” Sirius asked “you have to wait about a half hour then I will let you see him” Promfrey said. They nodded and sat in some empty waiting chairs.

After half an hour of waiting Promfrey went to check on Remus, when she came out she walked over to the boys “Remus is awake, I’m fair warning you he isn’t a pretty sight and I don’t want you to freak out in front of him so if any of you don’t think you can handle it do not go in there” the three boys looked at each other “we are going” James said.

When they walked in Remus turned his head thinking it was Mcgonagall and then when he saw the boys he freaked out “what are you three doing here? You shouldn’t be here?” Remus said quickly “Rem it’s alright we know and we don’t care” Sirius said Remus looked at James and saw his ankle “I did that to you didn’t I? I could have killed you three” James sighed and sat down in one of the chairs “Rem it wasn’t your fault, I don't care. Plus the bandage makes me look cool” Remus laughed at that “so Moony we brought you some chocolate” Sirius said “Moony?” Remus asked “yeah it’s the nickname we came up with for you” Remus laughed again.

The four boys were enjoying the chocolate when Mcgonagall walked in “hello Remus I brought you breakfast and a book” Remus looked all excited when he heard her say she brought a book. Mcgonagall walked over set his stuff down and kissed Remus’ forehead “you three don’t be late to class” Mcgonagall said as she walked out.

The three boys were surprised at how Mcgonagall treated Remus but didn’t say anything, then Madam Promfrey walked in “you three it’s time to leave you may come back for lunch” they sighed and left.

“So they know now how do you feel?” Madam Promfrey asked Remus “it’s weird because even though I hurt James they weren’t afraid of me” “see Remus I told you not everyone would care about it and those three seem like a good group of friends” Promfrey said “they are” is all Remus said before he started to fall asleep.

After the day of the full moon they all got closer and they always did their best to cheer Remus up when he was upset about his mom but what they didn’t know was that every night Remus silently cried himself to sleep one night Sirius had woken up because of a nightmare when he heard sniffling coming from Remus bed so Sirius walked over “Moony are you okay? Can I open the curtain?”and the sniffling suddenly stopped “SIrius why are you awake?” Sirius slowly opened the curtain and saw Remus eyes were red and puffy “what’s wrong Moony?” even though Sirius was pretty sure he knew the answer “I miss her so much Sirius” Remus sobbed and Sirius held him as he sobbed and they both ended up falling asleep like that.

“Moony, Sirius wake up!” James said they both groaned “it’s too early James” Sirius said as he yawned “Peter and I want to go play in the snow come on!” James said as he jumped on Remus bed “ugh James it’s Saturday it’s unnatural to be up this early” Remus said “it’s 10:00 a.m.” Peter said now jumping on the bed “fine we’ll get up” Remus said.

They ended up playing in the snow for hours “is everyone staying here for Christmas?” Peter asked “I am” James said and Remus and Sirius both nodded “cool so we have to play an epic Christmas prank” Peter said “that’s a great idea Peter!” Sirius said excitedly “it will be the best prank ever played at Hogwarts” James said.

They have been planning their prank and they decided they were going to have the entire Great Hall floor turn into ice and have giant snowmen chasing people around throwing snowballs at them. They had found the charms they needed and had cast the charms that were set to go off at breakfast.

Remus was the first to wake up there are several presents and a letter from his father he gets up and jumps on Sirius bed “wake up it’s Christmas!” Sirius groaned but rolled over and opened his eyes and Remus heard the other two wake up James quickly sat up “presents!” James yelled, they all got there presents Remus opened his there was candy from the boys, a Gryffindor hoodie from Mcgonagall and then the letter from his dad, Remus opened the letter and it read “Dear Remus, don’t bother coming home this summer I don’t want you, so find another place to stay because I never want to see you again, you are no longer my son never speak to me again you Monster. From: Lyall Lupin” Remus was in shock at the letter and broke down into tears Sirius noticed Remus crying and got up “Moony what’s wrong?” Sirius asked. Remus just handed Sirius the letter Sirius was so shocked he didn’t know what to say.

James looked over and noticed the change in demour “what’s wrong Rem?” James asked “he got a letter from his dad” Sirius answered for Remus. Sirius handed the letter to James for him to read after James read the letter he sighed “Moony he’s not right you’re not a monster, you know that right?” Remus shook his head “of course I’m a monster my own father wants nothing to do with me” Remus sobbed Sirius grabbed Remus’ shoulder “you are not a monster Moony!” Sirius said “Moony your father is the problem not you” James said Remus just cried on Sirius’ shoulder.

After awhile Remus sat up “okay we need to go down to breakfast or we are going to miss the prank” Remus said as he bottled up his emotions the other three boys gave each other a look but decided to drop the subject of Remus’ dad “okay let’s go!” Sirius said and the four boys walked down to the great hall and sat down waiting for the prank which was set to happen in one minute. They sat there anxiously until they heard people gasping and looked down to see the floors were turned to ice.

After the floor turned to ice there was suddenly a bang at the door and giant snowmen came storming in and started throwing snowballs at people including the Professor’s and the great hall quickly erupted into a snowball fight after awhile of the students and some of the Professor’s throwing snowballs at each other Mcgonagall stood up and cast a spell that melted the ice and snowmen and then she walked up to the four boys she knew were responsible for the prank.

“My office boys” Mcgonagall said to Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius all four of them sighed and followed her to her office. Once they were inside the office “I know you four were responsible for the prank but my question is how did you learn those spells they are fourth year charms” Mcgonagall said “I found them in a book and we all learned them” Remus said Mcgonagall sighed “very well your four will have one week of detention” “okay the four boys said Mcgonagall then said “you may go”

As the four boys were leaving Sirius hesitated but then stayed and after the other three left shut the door and cast a silencing charm “is there something you need Mr. Black?” Sirius didn’t know what to say but just blurted out “I’m worried about Remus” Mcgonagall looked at him thoughtfully “why so?” she asked “he got a letter from his father and it pretty much said that he wasn’t welcome home anymore and that Remus was a monster” Sirius said, Mcgonagall didn’t know what to say then she said “I will talk to him thank you for informing me” Sirius nodded and then walked out.

When Sirius walked out the other three boys were all standing there “what was that about?” Remus asked “oh it was just something about my parents” Sirius said as they walked back to the great hall to actually eat when they sat down all of the days owls flew in and one dropped a letter off at Remus. Remus was shocked he got a letter and when he looked at the outside of it, it didn’t say who it was from Remus opened the letter and started reading

“Dear Remus my beautiful baby boy if you are getting this letter it means that something has happened to me but there is still something that I have to tell you that you deserve to know, your father is receiving a similar letter I have lied to you and your father since before you were born and it’s time I come clean you believe your father is Lyall Lupin which is what I told you and your father but that isn’t true there was a point when your father and I were seperated and I met someone I instantly fell for and I ended up pregnant with you and I didn’t know how my family was going to react because I was still technically married to your father so I chickened out and told your biological father that I was pregnant with your fathers baby and that I was getting back with him and for me to keep it a secret I never talked to your biological father again, I’m so sorry I lied to you Remus I didn’t know how to tell you and I was afraid you would hate me for not being brave. Remus baby I love you so much I hope you can forgive me I love you forever. Love Mom xoxo

Remus stared at the letter in shock there were so many thoughts going through his head at that moment but all of a sudden he just got up and ran off, Sirius got up and followed him but he ended up losing him because Remus was so fast. Remus had ran to Mcgonagall’s office and knocked and as soon as he did he saw all four head of houses and Dumbledore in her office and Remus suddenly felt very awkward since he was on the verge of tears Mcgonagall must have noticed because she then said “well I think this meeting is over if you would please let yourself out that would be appreciated” everyone walked out after that.

“What can I do for you Remus?” Mcgonagall asked in her calm and soothing voice Remus just handed her the letter and started sobbing Mcgonagall embraced him. She read the letter while holding Remus. After Mcgonagall read the letter she looked down at Remus and didn’t know what to say then Remus “my whole life has been lie” Mcgonagall sighed and hugged him tighter “Remus just because of this doesn’t mean your mom didn’t love you, she was just didn’t know how to tell you” Remus just sobbed on her and then said “so that’s why my father sent his letter this morning” Mcgonagall sighed “probably” Mcgonagall said.

Remus looked up at her “you knew about the letter my father sent?” Remus asked “yeah I did” Mcgonagall answered “how did you find out?” Remus asked and Mcgonagall sighed “Sirius told you didn’t he?” Remus asked “yes he did, but don’t be mad at him he was just worried about you” Mcgonagall said Remus just nodded and hugged Mcgonagall tighter.

After about half an hour someone knocked on the door and Remus pulled away from Mcgonagall. Mcgonagall looked over to Remus to make sure he was okay with someone coming in and Remus nodded “come in” Mcgonagall said and as soon as Mcgonagall said come in Sirius barged in and he spotted Remus he sighed “there you are Rem we were worried about. Are you okay?” 

Remus just handed Sirius the letter and Sirius read it then set the letter down and pulled Remus into a hug and said “I’m so sorry Moony I can’t even imagine what you are going through but you have to know your mother loved you and James, Peter, and I are here for you” Remus just hugged Sirius tighter and the rest of the day flew by with James, and Peter found out what happened and they were all there for Remus and worked hard to cheer him up.

It was coming to the end of the first year and the four and become known for as the pranksters of the school and they had started calling themselves the Marauders one day Remus was sitting in the library studying when Lily Evans approached him “hey Remus are you excited to go home and see your family” Remus flinched when she said that but covered up his emotions “yeah I am” Remus lied “me too, but I’m going to miss it here” Lily said and then Sirius came skipping into the library “hey Moony wanna come pull some prank with James, Peter, and I” and then he noticed Lily “what are you doing here Evans?” Lily scoffed and said “it’s the library Black everyone can be here. You three are so immature I don’t why you hang out with them Remus” this time Sirius scoffed but before Sirius could say anything Remus said “they are my friends Lily, sure Sirius I’ll come with you three just let me put my stuff in my bag” Lily just sighed and walked away.

As soon as Lily walked away Remus’ facade fell and his eyes started watering and Sirius noticed right away “Moony what’s wrong?” Sirius asked “Lily didn’t mean to but she asked me if I was excited to go home and see my family” Remus said sadly “oh Moony it will be ok maybe you could stay with James you don’t want to stay with me my family is the worst” Sirius said “Sirius it wouldn’t work nothing will work because of my monthly problem” Remus said as he started to walk off and Sirius followed him but they almost ran into Mcgonagall “Remus I was actually looking for you” Mcgonagall said “can I talk to you in private?” Mcgonagall asked “sure” Remus said and they walked to her office.

“Is something wrong professor?” Remus asked worriedly “nothing is wrong I just wanted to ask you something” Mcgonagall said “what’s your question Professor?” Remus asked “I know you are probably stressing about where you are going to stay this summer with everything that’s happened this year but how would you like to stay with me this summer? You don’t have to and don’t feel pressured to say yes” Mcgonagall said.

Remus was shocked and didn’t know what to say but just blurted out “you want me to stay with you?” Mcgonagall nodded “I don’t want to be a burden to you” Remus then said “you could never be a burden to me Remus” Mcgonagall said “I want to stay with you” Remus said “that’s great Remus we’ll discuss later, is that okay?” Mcgonagall said and Remus nodded and walked out of her office. Remus had told the other three about what Mcgonagall had said “see Moony I told you everything would work out” Sirius said “now let’s prank some Slytherins” James said. 

The rest of the year quickly flew by and now it was the day everyone was going home but because Remus was staying with Mcgonagall he wasn’t taking the train so he was saying goodbye to the boys before they left “I can’t believe we have to wait all summer to see each other” Sirius whined and the other three boys laughed then James said “make sure you owl us and tell how you are doing and if we have to come rescue you from Mcgonagall” James said and Remus laughed “make sure you three owl me too I want to know how your summer is going” Remus said and Sirius quickly hugged Remus and then they had to leave for the train. Remus had walked over to Mcgonagall and sat next to her “I’m going to miss them this summer” Remus said “well you will be able to owl them whenever you want now are you ready to see your new home for the summer?” Mcgonagall asked and Remus nodded.


	2. Summer activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four boys go home for the summer

Meanwhile the three boys were on the the boys were on the train and Sirius was thinking about how much summer was going to suck all though he did miss Regulus he knew the second he was alone with his parents he was going to be yelled at and punished and he was dreading it. 

“Oi Sirius are you okay?” James asked when he noticed Sirius spacing out “yeah I’m fine just thinking about summer” Sirius told James and after that the three of them started talking about random stuff the whole train ride. 

When the train stopped Sirius started panicking inside “you okay mate?” Peter asked Sirius while they were getting off the train “yeah I’m fine Pete” and that’s when he saw his mother and Regulus so he quickly said “bye guys make sure you owl me to tell me how your summer is going” and then he looked at them and walked off.

“Did you think that was weird?” Peter asked James “yeah that was totally weird” they both were watching Sirius and saw how he cowered down at his mother and she grabbed him by the ear and whispered something to him and pulled him along to the floo network and the three of them floo’d off. “That’s Sirius’ mom?” Peter asked and James nodded as they walked to their parents and said goodbye to each other before leaving.

As soon as Sirius reached home his mother was yelling at him “HOW DARE YOU SIRIUS ORION BLACK AFTER EVERYTHING YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE DONE FOR YOU THIS WHAT YOU DO AND YOU MAKE FRIENDS WITH A POTTER AND A HALF BLOOD AND THEN YOU GO AROUND THE SCHOOL PRANKING SLYTHERINS BECAUSE YOU ARE JEALOUS OF THEM” and then his mother yelled “KREACHER” and kreacher appeared “yes my lady?” kreacher asked “take Sirius to the cellar until his father gets here but while you are in there with him use the belt on him” Sirius’ mother told kreacher and kreacher smiled at that “yes my lady”

After kreacher was done with the belt Sirius was sobbing and then the door shut and locked and he just sat there crying thinking about how long he was going to be in there. Meanwhile James and his mother had just gotten home “hey mom what do you know about the Blacks?” James asked his mother “they are a very old pureblooded family that believe everyone else is below them and they hate muggles and merlin they have hated the Potter’s forever, why do you ask dear?” his mother answered.

“Well my friend Sirius is in the Black family but he doesn’t get along with them and today at the train station it looked like his mother was yelling at him and hurt him but Sirius never talks about his parents and gets all closed off whenever they are mentioned” James said and his mother sighed “sweetheart the Black family is a very complex family and everyone in the wizarding world knows the Black’s are involved in some really dark stuff but because of all the power their family has nobody can or is willing to do anything about it” James’ mother explained to him.

“But mom what if something happens to Sirius?” James asked “then we will do everything in our power to help him but until then you just need to keep in contact with him and make sure he is doing okay” James mother said and then she kissed his forehead and walked into the kitchen to fix some food.

Remus was still back at Hogwarts he was in the Gryffindor common room which was weird to be alone in but he was thinking about how much this past year has changed his life, and was thinking about if his mom was still alive would she be proud of him and how somewhere in the world he had a father that didn’t know about Remus and he wondered if he would ever meet him. 

He went up to the dorms and started packing his stuff after awhile he zoned out and was just packing all his stuff then he heard someone “hey Remus I’m all ready to go when you are” Mcgonagall said to him and just as she said that Remus picked up a picture of him and his mom and just stared at it and then tears started rolling down his face and when Mcgonagall crouched down and noticed what Remus was looking at and pulled him into a hug “I just miss her so much” Remus said “I know Remus” Mcgonagall said comfortingly wishing in that moment she could take away his pain.

After some time Remus was all packed up and they were in Mcgonagall’s office getting ready to floo to her place. Once they were there Remus didn’t know what to do “I’ll show you to your room Remus then I will show you around the house” Mcgonagall said “thanks Professor” Remus said “Remus honey you don’t have to call me Professor when we are not at school you can call me whatever you want” she said to him Remus smiled and said “okay Minnie” and she laughed and pulled him into a hug and that’s when Remus knew this summer was going to work out.

Sirius didn’t know how long he had been in the cellar but he was pretty sure it was days kreacher would bring him water and bread once a day and it had happened three times right now he was was reading one of the books he had stashed away in there when he heard the door unlocking and he quickly hid the book and sat back down expecting it to be kreacher with his daily trip into the cellar but when he looked up and saw his father he shrank down as much as he could.

Sirius noticed he was shaking and he didn’t dare look his father in the eye but then his father yelled “GET UP BOY BEFORE I HAVE TO COME OVER THERE AND PUNISH YOU MORE THAN I AM GOING TO ALREADY” Sirius quickly got up and stood next to his father shaking looking at the floor “Get into the dining room now!” His father told him and he quickly scurried over into the dining room and on his way there he saw Regulus looking at him apologetically but Sirius didn’t say anything and went into the dining room.

When his father walked into the room he started yelling “HOW DARE YOU SIRIUS ORION BLACK YOU HAVE DISRESPECTED THIS ENTIRE FAMILY BY BECOMING A BLOOD TRAITOR GRYFFINDOR” and as he say that he hits Sirius across the face causing Sirius to almost fall but catching himself because he knows better than to fall to the floor and then his father continues “THEN YOU BECOME FRIENDS WITH NOT ONLY A POTTER BUT A HALF BLOOD” and as he says that he slaps Sirius again and then continues “AND YOU GO AROUND PRANKING SLYTHERINS BECAUSE YOU KNOW THEY ARE BETTER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE” and as he says then he pushes Sirius to the floor and kicks him in the gut and then he says “KREACHER” and kreacher appears “yes Master?” kreacher asks “get my whip” Sirius’ father tells kreacher and it is a magical whip that hurts even worse than a regular one.

By time Sirius’ father is done using the whip Sirius is in the most pain he’s ever been in and he’s sobbing “GET UP BOY” his father yells at him and Sirius stands as best as he can “kreacher!” his father yells for “yes master?” kreacher asks “bring Sirius back to the cellar until I decide otherwise” his father instructs “yes master” once they reach the cellar kreacher pushes Sirius in and locks the door and Sirius sits there sobbing hoping the boys are having a better time than him.

Remus writes his first letters to the boys on the third day asking how they are doing and James and Peter both respond saying they are having a great summer so far but it’s been three days since Remus sent the letter and he hasn’t heard back from Sirius so he is starting to get worried.

So Remus writes to James “Dear James have you heard from Sirius he still hasn’t responded to my letter and I’m getting worried, From Remus” when James gets the letter he realises that he hasn’t heard from Sirius, and he has been so distracted that he hasn’t written to him he only respond to Remus’ and Peter’s letters so he quickly writes a letter to Sirius asking how he is and sending it then he quickly writes a response to Remus “hey Moony no I haven’t heard from Sirius I hadn’t owled him I’m sure he is just busy but I owled him to see if he answers, from your favorite Marauder James Potter” and he sent the letter to Remus.

Sirius is let out of the cellar what he thinks is three weeks later kreacher would bring him water everyday but he would only bring food every other day when he finally in his room he see’s Regulus in there and he quickly hugs him because he never got the chance to hug him “hey Reg what’s up?” Sirius asks “I just wanted to make sure you were okay and also give you all the letters you’ve gotten that I got before Mother could get a hold of them” Regulus says as he hands Sirius the letters and there are probably thirty letters “thanks Reg I love you but you better go before they catch you in my room” Sirius tells Regulus and Regulus leaves.

When Sirius opens the letters they start of normal with all three asking how he is then they get more like “are you okay?” “we are worried” and stuff like that so he quickly owls all three of them saying he is fine he was just grounded.

Remus is in his room reading when Mcgonagall yells “Remus you have a letter!” and Remus quickly puts the book down and runs down the stairs “does it say who it is from?” he asks as she hands him the letter “it says it’s from Sirius” Mcgonagall tells him and Remus opens the letter “dear Moony will you stop worrying I’m fine you worry to much I was just grounded but I am fine you don’t need to swoop in and save me. Sincerely the most handsome man alive Sirius Black” Remus laughed when he read the letter “is Sirius okay?” Mcgonagall asks “he says he’s fine but I don’t know if I believe him” Remus tells her.

The four boys owl the rest of summer Sirius doesn’t always respond right away because he says he’s grounded but he is really in the cellar but the four boys have set up to meet up to get their school supplies the end of August and that is all Sirius has been looking forwards too while he is locked in the cellar and today is the day he gets to see the other three.

Sirius walks into Diagon Alley and he sees the other three boys and James and Peter are with their parents and Remus is with Mcgonagall and they are all talking and Sirius quickly runs over to them “Moony, James, Peter!” he yells and the three boys look at him and all tackle him into a hug “Sirius we missed you” James says “you okay Sirius?” Remus asks when he notices the dark circles under Sirius’ eyes “yeah I’m fine Rem” Sirius asures “mom this is Sirius” James introduces “hello Sirius” James’ mother says to him “hello Mrs. Potter” Sirius says and then Mcgonagall asks “where are your parents Sirius?” “oh they are back at home” Sirius tells her and as the day goes on the four boys update each other on their summers and they all their supplies and then it’s time to say goodbye for a week before Hogwats.

“Bye guys see you in a week” Sirius says as he walks to the floo network Peter and his mom have already left “did Sirius seem off to you?” Remus asks James “yeah and it looks like he hasn’t been sleeping” James says and that is when Mcgonagall chimes in “well he will be at Hogwarts in a week” and the two boys nod and say goodbye to each other for a week.


End file.
